1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a nail file, and especially to a nail file including an inner filing member of multiple layers with an inner helical spring and an outer helical spring and in the shape of an arciform new moon with a toothed surface exposed to be controlled by pressing for stretching and retracting. The nail file can be used for filing and trimming the nails of fingers or toes; it provides convenience and efficiency for nail filing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human and a majority of animals have fingers and toes of which the tissues have fibers, the fingers and toes can grow gradually. Specifically, the fingers and toes of pets that people keep are used to getting cut and trimmed in order not to hurt people and for keeping sanitation and good appearance.
In people's habit of nail trimming, in the first place, nail dippers are used to cut the nails that are overly long, then sheet like nail files are used to trim the nails to get rid of the rough edges on the cut areas; the ends of the nails thus are smoothly curved and are not subjected to hurt by scraping people, and they can look sanitary and can have good appearance.
However, conventional sheet like nail files specific for nail trimming are not ideal in use, this is because the fiber tissues of the nails after cutting are subjected to forming rough edges that are hurtful, especially those sharp rough edges formed at the top edges and bottom edges of the sectional surfaces of the cut nails (on the ends of the nails). And the sharp rough edges are distributed untidily on the sectional surfaces of the cut nails, so that in filing and trimming by the conventional sheet like nail files, the plane contact surfaces of the files and the end surfaces of the nails in the shapes of arciform new moons do not have sufficient spots or areas for filing. And thereby, the nail files must be all the way moved up and down or leftwards and rightwards in order to trim the rough edges to have the required smoothness to prevent them from hurting people. In view of these, a conventional sheet like nail file is lack of convenience in operation, a user even must get some technique for filing in order to obtain satisfied trimming of nails. In other words, people do not have suitable nail trimming tools after nail cutting to have the end surfaces of nails filed in order to get rid of the possibility of hurting people.